The Rebellious Irken
by 20Kasai15
Summary: He tried to make a difference for his planet and others. But he was imprisoned instead. Forced away from the people he loved. Unaware of what was to come to them. Now this very tiny irken must search for the one irken he loves most while finding a way to finally bring peace to the galaxy and take down the Irken Empire.
1. Izam

**My first Invader Zim story. This will feature a major OC of mine. He's an Irken I've been working with for a long time now. I have so many other versions of how to introduce him, but I figured this is the best way. I won't say much about him, except his name is Izam and he is actually one of the shortest irken out there. Even smaller than Zim.**

 **Now this chapter is just a prologue. My other chapters will be longer than this. I hope you all enjoy this and enjoy Izam. I've just fallen in love with this little guy and I hope you all like him too. And no, this story isn't just about him. In fact just Dib will be the main character of a story arc that will come in the future. Oh yeah, I have this thing planned out!**

 **Anyways here you go. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The small little irken sighed as he walked back an forth in his ship. He would clench up his hands from time to time while he growled softly to himself. "It's been nearly a year now. Why haven't we found him yet?"

The SIR unit that was currently typing away on a mini computer casually looked over at him with his flickering white eyes. "Master, you must rest. We will find him. I promise you." He looked back at the screen in front of him before rapidly typing away on the keyboard.

The young alien groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "But TAF, I can't take this waiting anymore! What if the Tallest have done something terrible to him!? What if he's out there cold and hungry!? What if-"

"Master!" the android snapped. He sighed in relief when his master and creator calmed down. "Look Master. You must calm down. Getting worked up like this will only cause you problems."

The irken looked down at his personal SIR unit with a pout. He lowered his curley lekku before plopping down on his chair. "You're right TAF. I'm getting worked up over nothing. I...just have to be patient..." He crossed his arms over his red dress-like shirt. He pouted childishly when he noticed the painted on circle with a line over it was wearing off, revealing the Irken symbol beneath it.

"Good, now I will prepare-"

"WHY CAN'T THEY FIND HIM NOW!?" the Irken shouted, beyond irritated. He snapped back up and stomped his feat on the ground, much like a child.

TAF sighed again, deciding to leave his master alone while he threw his temper tantrum. It was best to leave the tiny irken alone when he got like this. "I think he needs an off switch..."

About an hour passed by and the irken was still furious. The little guy was never known for being patient after all, and he's been waiting for a life time in his eyes. Just as he was about to turn his ship around, deciding to give up for the day and come back the next like he always does, a transmission popped up on his screen.

He stared at the monitor for a moment before sitting back down on his chair that was far to big for the small guy. "Computer, answer the call."

"Yes sir!" a voice responded back before an image appeared on the screen. It was a small Vortian and the irken instantly recongized him, smiling happily. "Ah, Lard Nar. How are you doing?"

The grey alien saluted, still not used to showing genuine kindness to an irken. "Hello Izam. I am fine. I'm surprised you are still in the vicinity."

"Why? I always come to this location at this time of the day." Izam looked to the watch on his wrist. "Yep, and this is usually when I leave. Nothing odd here."

"What I mean is, we've sent you information about _his_ location about a week ago. I would have thought you would have left long ago."

The irken was silent, simply staring at Lard Nar with no expression. This continued for a few minutes and the Vortian was just about to think his screen froze up when Izam finally snapped. "WHAT!? You mean to tell me I've already received the information I needed!?"

Lard Nar backed away from his screen slightly, raising up his hands in a way to calm down the green alien. "Now Izam, you must calm down!"

"Why is everyone telling me to calm down!? I'm calm!" He grew silent after that. He was huffing for air desperatly, while glaring daggers at nothing in particular. After a moment of this he sighed and visably relaxed. "Sorry, I've just been very on edge lately. More and more news about my arrest have been spreading to this location. I've constantly felt like I'm being watched."

"Do not worry about that Izam. The Resisty is always here to back you up."

Izam didn't respond at first, just stared down at Lard Nar's form. "That's still a stupid name."

The Vortian's eyes widened before he had his own temper tantrum. "I keep telling you guys that it's a stupid name! Why do I always listen to you when you say it isn't!?"

A tall green alien appeared next to Lard Nar. He sheepishly looked at his leader while rubbing the back of his head. "Ah...I don't know."

Izam smirked. "Well then. Since I apparently have my information already, I'll talk to you another time Lard Nar. Farewell."

"Yes, until we meet again Irken Izam. You've been a great help to our group. Thank you and-"

A cone shaped alien suddenly popped up in front of him. He had tears in his eyes, sobbing loudly as he looked at Izam. "We're going to miss you!"

"Hey you get out of here!" Lard Nar demanded, pushing the other alien away.

Izam smiled happily and waved goodbye to the aliens on the screen. "Bye guys. Thank you for your help." With that said he turned off the transmission. He continued to smile warmly before his scowl took over. He swiftly glared at a random direction, hands placed at his hips. "Computer! Where is that information I need!?"

Silence followed before the computer spoke up. "Oh yeah...I forgot about it."

"You are so lucky you are keeping this ship running Computer..." Izam hissed, lekku lowering dangerously.

Suddenly a document popped up on his screen. Izam read over the information quickly, a smile slowly forming back on his face. With a laugh he lowered the document and stared off outside. "TAF, buckle up! We're finally going to be reunited with Zim!"

The little android barely had time to heed his master's warnings as the ship went into hyper drive.

* * *

 **And that was just a little taste on who Izam is. I hope you all enjoyed this and will stick with me as I update this.**

 **Well, until next time! See ya and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2. Izam won't be making an appearance in this chapter. He may not in the next either. But right now we are focusing on Dib and Zim. And what will these two be doing you may ask, or not. Either way I'm not going to tell you! You guys will have to read the chapter to find out! So sit back and relax as you read through another chapter of doom!**

* * *

"Zim!" a young boy shouted loudly as he chased after another smaller boy. He frowned deeply when he noticed the smaller odd looking child quickly climbed on top of a car just as it was about to drive away. He skidded to a stop as he helplessly watched the green skinned boy disappear.

Zim at the moment rested calmly on the car, waving a hand just to mock the human child more. "See ya later Dib!" he smirked before laughing a triumphant laugh. He closed his eyes to wipe a tear that formed while he laughed and when he opened them he gasped in shock. Why? Well Dib managed to find a car as well!

Dib smirked happily when he managed to copy his enemy's action and was now quickly catching up. "Just a little bit closer..."

Zim growled as he stood up and looked around. The car he rested on was close enough to another so he quickly hopped on it to get further away from the one chasing him.

"Oh no you don't, alien!" Dib hissed as he drew closer by hopping on another car. The two continued this little chase of carefully dashing from one hood of a car to another until... _CRASH!_

Dib watched in awe and terror as a car nearby suddenly veered to the right sharply, successfully slamming into the car to his side. Unfortunately for a certain alien, he was on said car. Zim tumbled to the ground painfully, slowly skidding to a stop. But the little green boy wasn't out of harms way yet. The car he rested on was also skidding around after the impact and unfortunately was heading strait for Zim!

The human boy was lucky enough to be on a car just far away enough from the crash to be safe. He watched in horror from a safe distance as the car Zim rode on top of slammed into the irken's body. Zim yelped in pain as his body flew a few feet before slamming back into the ground. Pink blood began to pour out from a few wounds that were created on the green boy's body. Zim blinked slowly, attempting to stand, but luck just wasn't on his side at the moment. More debris came flying in all directions and of course some went strait at the alien. It hit Zim's body with enough force to create more bruises and series cuts, and probably hard enough to break any bones that were not already broken from when he was tossed around earlier.

All finally seemed to quiet down after the last of the debris fell with a loud clank and the human child couldn't believe his eyes. He cautiously got off of the car he was on and walked closer to the accident. Crowds of people were walking there as well and by the time he reached it, Dib had to push his way through just so he could see the one he was chasing.

A few people were crowded around Zim, clearly worried for the boy. During the time Zim was flopping around he became unconscious. His body was sprawled out awkwardly, arms twisted in a way it shouldn't be as well as his legs. His very bright pink blood was quickly forming in puddles around his body. Surprisingly enough his wig and contacts remained on. Well Dib wasn't sure about the contacts due to the fact that Zim's eyes were closed.

"Z-zim?" Dib questioned softly at first. He didn't know what to be feeling at the moment. Should he rejoice that his enemy was taken down? Should he worry like the humans around him? Should he call the FBI and finally have the alien he's been after captured? Or should he call for an ambulance to take care of the clearly injured boy? "Would a hospital even be able to treat an alien?" he questioned out loud. Dib gasped and shook his head. "What am I thinking!? This is my chance to finally show the world he's an alien! I can easily walk up to him and yank off that stupid wig of his! Or maybe I should point out his blood! I mean look at that! It's not red like a human!"

But unfortunately for Dib, he had a strong conscience. He was feeling very sorry for the alien on the ground. "Why has no one helped him yet?" he couldn't help but question. He looked at the car that Zim hitched a ride from and saw the women inside in much better condition then the alien. She was passed out as well, but there were clear signs she would be fine. The one who caused said crash seemed fine as well. Police were already talking to him and from what Dib could see the man who caused the accident was slurring and wobbling around like a typical drunk.

Dib slowly looked back at Zim, his eyes widening. Zim was slowly opening his eyes. He groaned in clear pain as he attempted to lift up an arm. The alien just looked pitiful. Sighing, Dib walked next to him and bent down. "Stay still Zim. You'll just make it worse by moving."

"D-dib?" Zim asked, his eyes flickering to the human, showing that he did indeed have his contacts on still.

"Yeah it's me. Now stay still already, you big idiot." He lifted up his head and looked around. "Help should be here soon."

"He-help?" Zim managed to struggle out. He looked up at the human above him. Dib looked to be very annoyed, like he kept contemplating on what to do. Which was very true for the boy.

Dib could hear the sirens coming from the distance. "The ambulance will be here soon. Will the doctors be able to help him? Maybe they will finally see he's an alien..." With a loud groan, Dib slapped his hands to his face. "Gah, what should I do! Should I expose him or help him!?"

During Dib's struggling, Zim's lekku could scarcely make out the sound of a siren. "A...a siren? That could only mean..." Panic suddenly shot through the alien's mind. "The humans are coming for Zim! I have to-" just as he was about to sit up, pain froze his limbs up, causing him to flop back down with a loud thud. He let out a pained scream as he closed his eyes.

Dib looked down at his enemy. "Zim, what are you doing? I told you to stay still!"

Zim wasn't listening to the human child one bit. He struggled to flop over on his stomach just as something popped out from his PAK. Dib watched in amazement as a monitor formed in front of Zim's face.

He looked around to see if anyone else was noticing this. And of course, no one was. Dib deadpanned when he saw everyone turn their head to look at the approaching ambulance. "Oh course..."

GIR's face appeared on the monitor. He waved happily at Zim. "HI!"

"GIR! The humans are after me! I am unable to move! You must come help your master now!"

The little robot was staring at something off screen and sipping at a soda. After a minute he looked back at Zim. "What?"

The irken cursed in his native language before glaring at his minion. "Come and get me GIR!"

The little robot's eyes turned red as he dropped his soda and saluted. "Yes my master!" Rockets burst from his feet just as the transmission was cut. In a matter of seconds GIR appeared next to the two young boys. He floated down to the ground with a thud. "Hi again!"

"Great GIR, now help me get-ah!" Zim let out a loud scream of pain when he attempted to climb on GIR's back.

Dib sighed, finally making a decision, one he was probably going to regret. "Zim, if you just wait here, you will get some proper help."

"You expect me to wait around and let those humans help Zim!? You must have brain maggots!"

"Look, you are obviously too hurt to even move! If you won't let them help you..." he sighed and looked away as he really contemplated if he's gone insane or not. "...then let me help you."

Zim stared at Dib for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You really are crazy, aren't you Dib!? You help me!? Me, your enemy, receiving help from you!?"

"Look, from what I can see you have three options. Let the human doctors take a look at you, and risk getting exposed to the world. Let me help you, where you will probably get the best treatment since I'm the only human on this planet that understands your weaknesses. Or..." he paused for dramatic effect as he pointed at GIR. "Let him help you."

Zim flinched and looked to his minion who was currently hugging a squirrel he caught too tightly. Eye twitching he looked back at his enemy. He contemplated the idea for a good minute. He heard the ambulance finally arrive and begin taking in the two other hurt people. He worriedly looked to them before looking at Dib. He groaned and turned his head away as he lifted an arm as best he could to the human. "...fine..."

Satisfied Dib bent down and helped Zim to his feet. Letting the alien lean on him as the two carefully snuck away before the paramedics could find them. GIR only followed them after he was finished with the squirrel.

* * *

 **Yeah, this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. I hope you guys still enjoyed it. And I'm sorry I hurt poor little Zim, but it's important for later! So anyways I hope you guys like this and I hope you will review. Chapter 3 should be coming up soon, so be on the look out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted with my Five Nights at Freddy's story. Yes I'm a fan of it, so what? Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Izam will be making an appearance in this chapter and we are going to find out a little secret about him. Hehe, I hope you guys are ready.**

* * *

Dib sighed as he opened the door to Zim's home. During the walk, the alien passed out again due to the pain. The human meanwhile was constantly going back and forth from helping Zim to turning him in. When the glowing green house came into view Dib just rolled his eyes and settled with helping his enemy out. "I'm so going to regret this later..."

The door opened with a loud slam and GIR instantly ran past him and turned on the television. The Angry Monkey Show blasted on and Dib shuddered at the sight. If there was at least one thing Dib had in common with his unconcious alien enemy, it was his hatred for that show.

He dragged Zim's limp body to the couch before tossing him on it. "Now, what to do with you?" Honestly the human had no idea how to treat the alien's wounds. But he was the most likey to know _something_ since he _did_ know about Zim's weaknesses. "So firstly I am going to need to drench him in water..." he snickered at his own joke.

GIR heard though and grinned. "I'll go get it!" he screamed before running to the kitchen.

"Wait no little robot thing! I was just joking." But GIR didn't pay attention as he began filling a random bucket with water from the sink. Dib tilted his head. "Why does Zim have real plumming if he can't touch water?" But he ignored his thoughts as he looked back at the green boy. "Alright, I guess the first thing I should do is clean up the wounds. Then I'll wrap your arms and legs I guess..."

The sound of a voice clearing caught Dib's attention before Computer spoke up. "If I may interject, my master's PAK is capable of keeping bacteria from entering his wounds. They also will heal faster than if the same wound was inflicted on you."

"You know I forgot you existed for a while..." Dib muttered before glaring at a random direction since he didn't know where to actually look for the Computer. "So basically I don't need to help him at all. He can just sit here and rest basically?"

"Well his bones will take some time in healing. Are you sure both his arms and legs are broken?"

"Well no, I just know they looked pretty twisted up after the car crash."

"Oh, was that what hurt him this time?" Computer asked, not an ounce of worry was found in his voice. "I just thought he was spooked by a small dog again and ran into a barbed wired fense or something..."

Dib had to snicker at the image Computer created. "No, it was just a car crash. Zim was standing on top of the car at the time and went flying." He looked back at the alien again. "So is there something I can use to find out what's broken or not?"

"Here give me a minute..." Computer went silent before a large floating table popped out out of no where. Dib gasped in shock as he walked around it. "Just put Master on there and I'll do the rest." Dib nodded and did so as he carefully placed Zim on there. A mechanical arm shot out and pulled Dib to the doorway of the kitchen. "Stand behind the wall, wouldn't want you getting hurt by the x-ray. That is a thing for you humans, right?"

Dib slowly nodded. "Well it can cause some damage like cancer if a human is exposed for too long." He hid behind the wall and looked around the kitched. He noticed GIR has stopped his goal of filling up the bucket and had left to go somewhere, leaving the water running. He gasped when he watch the liquid overflow and creat a mini waterfall before running to it and shutting off the stream. "Great, now I have to clean this up! What am I, Zim's babysitter all of a sudden?"

"Done, you can come back in the living room. And no, I am. I'll clean up GIR's mess. You go look over Zim for me."

Dib jumped as more arms came out and began cleaning up the water. He slowly backed away before entering the living room. "Does x-rays not affect Zim like it does humans?" he asked the Computer.

"No, his PAK can act as those lead pads that humans hold to stay safe from the radiation."

"Wow, Zim's PAK can do anything it seems like."

"Well Master is very dependent on it. As you already know thanks to that little incident in the past, master can not live for too long without his PAK. Ten minutes to be precise. His body begins to shut down slowly immediantly after the PAK is released." Computer informed. "Not only does it keep him alive, his very personality is in there. That's why when you were accidentally attached to it, you began acting like Master."

Dib nodded understanding as he rubbed his stomach. "Yeah I remember that. It was awful."

"Well it was your fault that happened Dib-stink..." Zim mumbled.

The human gasped as he looked at the irken. "Zim, you woke up again!"

"Yes, yes." Zim gasped in pain when he moved to much. He mumbled a curse in his native language before sighing. "Computer, let me see the results for my x-ray."

"Yeah, yeah..." Computer said dully before a panel lowered showing off Zim's broken bones. "You're right arm is completly broken, your left is just sprained as well as your right ankle. You're left leg is broken as well."

Zim sighed as he lifted his semi-good arm to rub his eyes. "Great..." he flinched before pratically yanking off his contacts. "Stupid lenses are too itchy!" he screamed before also pulling off his wig.

"Dib," Computer started. "If Master is to heal properly he will need his arm and leg to be cast. I will need your help with that. I will prepare the cast as you wrap up the sprained limbs with this..." Computer paused as he handed Dib an ace-bandage. "After the cast is complete I will place them on while you help Master stay still."

"Alright, I can do that." Dib unrolled the bandage before slowly approaching Zim. The irken hissed and glared at the human.

"I will not accept help from you!"

"You already did back at the wreck!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Dib groaned as he slapped his face. "Just let me do this for you already. The sooner this is doen the sooner I can leave and we can put this whole matter aside."

Zim scoffed. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you."

"You're the one who climbed on the car in the first place!"

"After you chased Zim around town!"

"You could have used another method of escaping you know!?"

"And you could have accepted you lost me so Zim didn't have to move from one pathetic vehical to another!"

Suddenly red lights began to flash on and off brightly silencing the argument. The two jumped as they looked around. "What's going on?" Dib asked confused.

"Computer!? What is the meaning of this!?"

"An irken ship has just entered Earth's atmosphere," Computer informed.

"WHAT!?" the two boys asked together.

Zim growled. "If it is Tak again, I'm gonna..." he trailed off. "Dib-stink, assist Zim so he is sitting up straight."

"Oh, now you want my help?"

"Just do it!" Zim growled, glaring at the boy.

"...fine..." Dib did as he was told as he moved the alien in a sitting position.

"Computer send a transmission to the ship. I want to see who is coming now."

"Yes sir. Sending transmission..." After a moment a monitor lowered. Static was all that could be seen for a minute before a shadowy figure emerged.

"Who are you? What business do you have in entering the planet that I, ZIM, will be destroying?"

"Not if I have something to do with it..." Dib muttered.

"Silence!" the irken shouted at the human before glaring at the hidden person on the screen.

The shadowy image was silent before a bright giddy laugh escaped, making the two look at him oddly. Soon the image moved before the face of a young looking irken appeared on the screen. He had large innocent round ruby eyes and a bright happy kind smile. His lekku were long and slightly curved, almost resembling Tak's lekku, Dib happened to think as he noticed them, they just didn't curve in a loop at the end, instead forming a cresent moon shape. He was wearing a red shirt that could almost look like a sun dress. The irken symbol was stitched on the front, but a painted on black circle with a line over it covered the proud symbol almost completely.

Dib tilted his head at that. He recongized that symbol well thanks to his research on Zim's species. He knew it represented the Irken Empire and he also knew many Irkens treated the very image like many American's treat the flag. To see the Irken insignia painted over like that made the human question this irkens place with the empire.

Zim at the moment was growing paler and paler as he recongized the irken on the screen. The organ that would be closest to a human heart pounded loudly in his body as he felt his palm become sweaty. He suddenly felt light headed as his air supply seemed limited all of a sudden. His throat was clenching tightly as he struggled to form any words. "...Izam?" he finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Big brother!" the irken squealed as he giggled cutely.

A deep and heavy silence followed quickly after the small irken on screen finished his giggles. Seconds that felt like hours passed by before Dib's eyes widened in shock. "Brother!?" the human questioned loudly snapping his head back and forth between the two irkens, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Wh-wha-what!? You two are brothers? How is that possible!? I thought your species didn't even have parents!? What's going on!"

Back on Izam's ship the small alien tilted his head. With Zim's monitor any words that came out of the speakers were automatically translated into English, but Izam's monitor didn't do the automatic translating. So when Dib began asking questions a mile a minute he just heard gibberish. He looked to the side. "Uh, hey computer, translate that language for me, would ya?"

"Sure," Izam's computer stated before finally the English words turned Irken. Izam made a mental note to find out the name of the language so he could download it in his PAK's memory. So that way he would know how to speak it when he needed it next.

Zim sighed, finally getting over his shock. "Silence Dib-stink. Zim is trying to think."

"Think!?" Dib screamed frantically before clutching onto his head. "Great if he is your brother then that means you two will probably be teaming up to take over my planet! What am I going to do. Maybe I can find a way to get Gaz to finally help me. That way it can be two against two. Yeah, that sounds fair. Yes that's it! I can get Gaz to help me and it will be an even fight again. Sibling vs. sibling! Hahaha-"

"Be quiet!" Zim yelled, irritably. "You're voice is giving me a headache!" He sighed before glaring at his supposed younger brother. "Izam, how did you find me. No scratched that-how did you get out of the prison on planet Vort?"

The tiny irken smirked and winked at Zim. "Don't you worry your little head Zimmy."

Dib snickered. "Zimmy?"

Zim growled, blushing before glaring at Izam again. "Answer Zim!"

Izam giggled and waved his brother off. "Oh I will, after I get to your house."

"What?"

Izam blinked as he gave an innocent look. "Why I'm coming to visit you of course big brother." He smiled warmly. "Plus I really want to meet that odd friend you have there."

"The Dib is not my friend!"

"Like I would want to be your friend Zim!"

Izam tilted his head to the side. "Well if you two aren't friends, why are you both hanging out together?"

The two flinched as they looked over at the smaller irken before at each other. Sharp glares formed on their faces before they turned away in a huff. "I'm only here because your idiot brother or whatever he is to you got himself hurt and-"

The tiny irken gasped dramatically. "Zimmy, you're hurt!?"

Zim groaned and slapped his head hard as he grumbled out something in annoyance. "You just had to mention that to _him,_ didn't you Dib-stink?"

"What? I was just telling the truth..."

"I'm definately coming over now!" Izam snapped as he began pressing buttons frantically off screen. "TAF, we are getting ready to move fast again, buckle up!"

A startled gasp could be heard off screen. "Master, please let me handle tha-NO don't press tha-" Just then the transmission was cut off leaving the room in dead silence.

Dib and Zim remained quiet, unsure of what to do...but there is no such thing as quiet in Zim's home...at least for too long. In a matter of seconds, the injured Irken was standing up and looking around his home frantically. "NO! Izam cannot be coming here! He can't! I have to do something! I have to-GAH!"

Dib watched with a deep frown as the pain finally hit Zim again and the irken went crashing to the ground. He sighed. "I really should have just turned you in when I had the chance..." Groaning he rubbed his eyes while turning to the door. "Still, at least I get to see another irken face to face. Maybe I can ask him some questions when he arrives..."

"You will do nothing of the such," Zim growled, crawling closer to the human. "Leave Zim's base now!"

"No way. I'm going to meet this Izam guy face to face. You think I'm going to toss away that little 'brother' info away like that? I have a lot of questions just relating to _that_ , so just imagine the questions I have that relate to other things."

"What 'other things'?" Zim hissed, glaring heatedly at Dib.

"I-well-you see-...THINGS!" Dib snapped turning away. "And besides, you can't even stand up. So I'm staying here until Izam arrives and make sure you don't hurt yourself more. Not that I want to do that last part...Got it Space Boy?"

Zim growled as he imagined clawing out the human's eyes. "I'm so feeding your organs to GIR!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now shut up and let's wait for your supposed little brother..."

* * *

 **Yep! Izam is Zim's little brother! Shocker huh!? And yes I know the way the Irken species is made, they probably don't have siblings, at least blood related siblings, but I came up with a little idea about how they are biologically related. So please stick with me here, huh?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways. I will be updating more eventually, I don't know when. But until then, please review, I would really appreciate it. Well, until next time, see ya!**


End file.
